Moindre envergure
by Lentilles
Summary: Le Soldat de l'Hiver - Sûr, en comparaison de faire tomber deux organisations d'un coup, détruire trois héliporteurs et manquer de se faire tuer de la main de son ex-meilleur ami lobotomisé qu'on croyait mort, ce n'est pas grand-chose de se faire voler une voiture, d'électrocuter un collègue ou d'avoir la peur de sa vie, mais ça doit quand même compter pour quelque chose, non ?
1. Empruntée

_Pour les peines ordinaires…_

* * *

 **1\. Empruntée**

Alfred Fresh, All Red pour les intimes, n'avait jamais été vraiment passionné par les voitures. He, sa première avait été une européenne d'occasion qui consommait plus qu'un quatre-quatre et callait quand on passait trop vite la seconde, tandis que la deuxième avait été une petite japonaise pratique avec un moteur lymphatique et des sièges inconfortables. _Tant que ça roule,_ il avait l'habitude de dire, _ça roule._

Mais quelques mois auparavant, il s'était converti.

Il avait été à la recherche d'une occasion bon marché et pas trop désossée lorsque son œil avait accroché ce pick-up bleu nuit chez le concessionnaire de son quartier. Ça avait été un coup de foudre. Une semaine plus tard, après quelques débats avec son conseiller financier, il était l'heureux propriétaire de cette voiture dont il avait appris les caractéristiques par cœur, et le à-peine-moins-heureux débiteur de sa banque.

En peu de temps, « Silvy » avait conquis toute sa famille. De sa femme qui avait d'abord été très récalcitrante à l'idée d'un emprunt, à ses deux filles qui prenaient leurs aises à l'arrière, en passant par son frère qui ne jurait habituellement que par les modèles sportifs et sa belle-mère, qui était… et bien…qui était _sa belle-mère._

Un jour de printemps pourtant, l'impensable se produisit.

All Red et Blue, sa fille aînée, ne faisaient qu'un court saut au centre commercial, pour acheter des ampoules et un dessert à apporter chez les voisins. Silvy avait été parquée légalement, ou presque, dans une petite rue tranquille près de la sortie pour perdre le moins de temps possible. S'en éloignant pour moins d'une demi-heure, les deux Fresh n'avaient jamais imaginé ressortir du complexe avec leurs achats, seulement pour faire face à une place de parking vide.

Trois tours des bâtiments se révélèrent vains. Jouer avec les clefs dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les lumières indiquant l'ouverture des portes également. La police fut appelée, un rapport rempli, l'assurance contactée, et la tarte aux pommes destinées aux Richmont mangée sur les marches du commissariat en attendant un taxi.

Le lendemain, le service des sinistres de son assurance informa All Red que le vol n'était pas couvert par son contrat. La banque demandait le remboursement de son prêt nonobstant le fait que le bien concerné par le prêt en question ne fût plus en sa possession. Ally, sa dernière, pleura pour son pingouin en peluche oublié sous le siège. La police l'ayant prévenu qu'il y avait une grande probabilité pour qu'il ne revît jamais sa voiture, All Red se résigna et se procura un abonnement de bus.

Les jours et un scandale politique sans précédent, incluant l'arrestation de la moitié du gouvernement et le crash de trois porte-avions volants au milieu de la capitale, passèrent.

Et puis, presque deux semaines après sa disparition, Silvy réapparut. Simplement. Un matin, elle était là, devant la maison familiale. Sa carrosserie était noircie, déformée, carrément enfoncée par endroits, la gomme des pneus aussi endommagée qu'il lui était possible de l'être, le pare-brise brisé et les sièges avant lacérés et brûlés, les plaques d'immatriculation ainsi que les enjoliveurs manquants, mais elle était là.

Avec un mot d'excuse et dix mille dollars en liquide.

All Red fit réparer le pick-up bien-aimé. La voiture sentit le roussi toute sa vie, et la nouvelle peinture s'écaillait régulièrement pour laisser entrevoir le noir brûlé, stigmates de ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant sa disparition, mais elle roulait.


	2. Choisir son camp

**2\. Choisir son camp**

Lorsque le dernier mot du discours de Rogers s'effaça de l'air ambiant, la pièce retint son souffle pendant encore un instant.

Victoire Reis balaya la petite cafétéria du regard. Ses collègues firent de même. Elle n'était pas certaine d'y croire. Ni à ce que venait d'affirmer Rogers, ni au fait que tout le monde semblait considérer sérieusement cette idée absurde, ni à ce qu'elle voyait pourtant de ses propres yeux. Ils étaient au fraking service formation & développement et les personnes avec qui elle travaillait depuis sept ans bientôt se regardaient comme si n'importe qui pouvait sortir une arme de sous sa chemise et l'utiliser.

Nick, professeur de langues, fût le premier à bouger en posant violemment sa tasse de café sur le comptoir.

« J'me casse, » lâcha-t-il, juste avant de courir vers l'ascenseur.

Magali, responsable des formations obligatoires d'introduction, le suivit sans un mot. Neal, instructeur de tir, sortit son pistolet de son étui, captant toute l'attention.

« Je suis avec Rogers, » déclara-t-il simplement en vérifiant le chargeur.

Il y eut une détonation et Neal s'effondra, une balle dans le crâne.

Victoire cria. Pas à cause du coup de feu. Pas à cause du sang. Pas parce qu'un de ses collègues était mort. Non, elle cria parce qu'un _ami_ venait de descendre un _ami_ sans _aucune_ hésitation. Parce que cinq minutes auparavant, ils se demandaient encore des nouvelles de leur famille respective. Parce que, _non_ , ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

« Hail Hydra, » souffla Mitch, au-dessus du cadavre de l'instructeur de tir.

La formule fut reprise par Shannon, gestionnaire, qui fit apparaître une arme de poing dans ses mains, et par Bill, responsable des formations informatiques, qui se plaça devant l'une des deux portes.

« D'autres volontaires pour rejoindre le Cap' ? » fit sarcastiquement Mitch avec un mouvement équivoque de son pistolet.

Victoire se surprit à ne pas réfléchir. La seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut _frak, ça arrive vraiment, frak frak frak frak,_ et elle extirpait discrètement son taser de son sac, toujours posé quelque part dans son immédiate proximité, pour le coller contre le cou de Mitch, qui lui tournait à moitié le dos, et presser la détente.

Le corps de son collègue se convulsa avant de tomber au sol. Victoire savoura la vision avec une satisfaction malsaine et une envie de vomir prenante. Mais ce bâtard qui lui faisait toujours goûter des pâtisseries exotiques venait de tuer Neal, alors elle se pardonna ses sentiments confus et pas très orthodoxes.

Heureusement pour sa survie, Reto, instructeur de vol, avait distrait Shannon en lui lançant la machine à café au visage et essayait à présent de la désarmer. Une demi-douzaine d'autres employés f&d étaient encore pétrifiés à divers endroits de leur salle de pause, mais Victoire ne les attendit pas. Son taser désormais inutile, elle courut jusqu'à la bouilloire encore fumante et renversa son contenu sur Bill lorsqu'il essaya de la maîtriser. L'homme hurla mais ne lâcha pas prise, lui faucha les jambes, lui tordit le bras dans le dos, lui cogna la tête contre le mur… avant d'être éloigné d'elle par un violent coup de chaise de Reto.

Elle s'adossa au mur, luttant contre un martèlement pire que sa gueule de bois la plus extrême dans son crâne pour reprendre lentement et douloureusement ses esprits

« Frak… souffla-t-elle faiblement.

\- A qui le dis-tu, répondit l'instructeur de vol. Je viens de défoncer Shannon et Bill pour une comptable…

\- 'suis pas comptable. 'suis responsable du budget.

\- Aujourd'hui, on est soldats. »

Et Reto lui tendit un pistolet. Victoire l'attrapa sans hésiter plus d'une demi-seconde. Sa vision n'était pas encore stable, elle avait déjà mal partout et elle ne savait pas vraiment tirer, mais elle supposait que des circonstances exceptionnelles demandaient des actions exceptionnelles.

Et puis elle n'avait jamais aimé les octopodes.


	3. Les idéaux et la mort

**3\. Les idéaux et la mort**

Pour Aloïs Merian, le fait que l'agent Rumlow pointait le canon d'une arme sur l'arrière de son crâne n'était pas surprenant. C'était beaucoup de choses, à commencer par _complètement terrifiant_ , mais ce n'était pas _surprenant_. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa propre sécurité lorsqu'il avait rejoint le SHIELD en tant qu'opérateur logistique spécialisé ingénierie, et avait conclu que le risque en valait la chandelle.

Bien sûr, il y avait un monde entre _envisager la possibilité de l'événement_ et _vivre l'événement_ , mais la surprise n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation.

Non, dans l'équation, il y avait sa propre vie, celle de millions de personne, sa conscience et le discours de Captain America. Et, aussi, depuis les franges de sa mémoire, une citation d'Albert Einstein.

 _Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le mal mais par ceux qui les regardent sans rien faire_

Tremblant, pleurant presque, il avait fait son choix. Un choix qui allait lui coûter la vie. Le _bon choix._ Ne pas lancer ces héliporteurs. Ne pas prendre part au massacre. Ne pas travailler pour Hydra. Ne _plus_ travailler pour Hydra. Etre un héros.

Certes, Aloïs allait mourir, et c'était _complètement terrifiant_ , mais si le Capitaine Rogers était prêt à combattre seul l'entièreté du SHIELD, alors il n'avait pas le droit de faire moins. Parce que s'il était l'une des cibles du projet Insight, et il l'était peut-être, alors il voudrait que l'agent chargé de lancer les moteurs eût les nerfs de refuser cet ordre. Le courage. La _stupide bravoure._

Et il l'avait. Il l'avait. L'agent Rumlow allait lui faire sauter la cervelle et il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais sa détermination était ferme.

« Ordre du Capitaine. »

Ordre de sa conscience. Ordre de la morale. Ordre du bon sens. Ordre des valeurs de son pays et de son contrat. Croisade vouée à la mort ou pas, Aloïs choisirait de suivre Captain America plutôt qu'Alexander Pierce dans n'importes quelles circonstances.

Même s' _il_ _allait mourir._

Et l'instant d'après, l'agent Treize sortait son arme et prenait son parti. Et encore un instant après, tous les agents en présence menaçaient leurs voisins. Et Aloïs n'avait pas d'arme, et l'agent Rumlow avait encore la sienne pointée sur son crâne, et il était certain que tout allait exploser d'ici trois secondes, y compris son cœur, et ces héliporteurs devaient rester au sol.

L'espace d'une respiration, Aloïs laissa l'optimisme le gagner ; l'agent Rumlow baissait son arme, se rendait sous la menace de l'agent Treize et… Et soudain il se redressait et elle tombait et sa chaise était poussée sur le côté et des coups de feu partaient dans tous les sens.

Roulé en boule sous les bureaux, tremblant, incapable de bouger, Aloïs regarda l'agent Treize tendre les doigts vers son arme tandis que l'agent Rumlow lançait la procédure de décollage des héliporteurs. Il lançait les héliporteurs parce qu'Aloïs était trop apeuré et sous le choc pour l'en empêcher.

Toute sincère et inébranlable que sa belle détermination avait été quelques instants plus tôt, il avait suffit du sifflement d'une balle à son oreille pour la réduire en fumée.

Il s'en voulut d'être soulagé de sa survie alors que l'important était les trois machines de destruction massive qui perçaient la surface du Potomac. Il y avait des coups de feu partout et il restait caché parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son corps. Qu'il voulait rester en vie. Oui, il s'en voulait mais cela ne changeait rien.

Aloïs n'était pas héros.

Il n'était pas du côté obscur non plus, mais il détruirait le monde tout pareil.


	4. L'ombre au-dessus de nos têtes

**4\. L'ombre au-dessus de nos têtes**

Les abords du Triskelion n'était pas un quartier dans lequel Debby Degele avait l'habitude de passer. En toute honnêteté, elle avait complètement oublié ce qui les y avait amenés, elle, son beau-frère et sa nièce, ce jour-là.

Leur monospace immobilisé dans une longue file de véhicules, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour les trois géants surplombant le fleuve et les flashs de flammes et de fumée qui clignotaient autour. Ils pouvaient entendre les détonations. La radio, branchée sur la station de la ville, avertissait tous les habitants de Washington de rester à l'écart du Triskelion, de ne pas paniquer et d'attendre plus d'informations.

Des personnes commençaient à sortir de leur véhicule pour mieux assister au spectacle. Debby interdit à sa nièce de faire de même. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, il fallait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Un de ses oncles avait survécu à ce qui était appelé _la bataille de New-York_ , et il lui avait tout raconté avec moult détails. La panique, les morts, les bâtiments qui s'effondraient et les forces de l'ordre complètement dépassées. Le SHIELD avait été impliqué, juste comme il était clairement impliqué à présent.

« Putain, ça a pas intérêt à être des aliens, implora-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Est-ce qu'Iron Man ne devrait pas être là, si c'étaient des aliens ? rétorqua Sven qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

\- Iron Man s'est fait défoncer la gueule par le Mandarin y'a pas longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ce sont des aliens ?

\- Comment je suis censée savoir ce qu'on fait si c'est des aliens ? rétorqua fébrilement Debby.

\- Ce n'était pas votre oncle qui a survécu à des aliens ?

\- Notre oncle, il s'est fait sauver par des super-héros. Il a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'attaque d'aliens... »

Mais avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de paniquer plus, Sven lui intima de se taire en levant la main. Le journaliste à la radio annonçait avoir réussi à mettre la main sur un employé du SHIELD qui fuyait les locaux. L'homme, à bout de souffle, raconta une histoire décousue à propos d'une hydre nazie, de conspiration, de Captain America qui essayait d'arrêter la mort de millions de personnes, de fusillades dans les cages d'escalier et de « _Amal, si tu m'écoutes, je suis vivant. »_

En parallèle, les explosions sur les trois aéronefs devinrent encore plus violentes. Et moins espacées. La seule consolation que Debby pouvait trouver était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'extra-terrestres.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de se tirer dessus ? s'étonna-t-elle, essayant de distraire sa terreur grandissante par la recherche de compréhension factuelle.

\- On s'en va, » décida brusquement Sven.

Il sortit de la voiture et récupéra sa fille pétrifiée à l'arrière, tandis que Debby se débattait avec ses mains tremblantes et sa ceinture de sécurité.

Sur la chaussée, c'était le chaos. On jouait des coudes pour s'approcher du spectacle, parfois avec un téléphone à bout de bras, on restait sur place, bouche bée, ou on courrait pour s'éloigner des explosions. On braillait de tous les côtés, et quelques policiers débordés essayaient de naviguer dans ce flot sauvage et inconstant.

Lorsque Debby réussit à planter deux pieds fermes sur le goudron, ce fut seulement pour constater que Sven et Penny avaient déjà disparu. Quelqu'un cria que les bateaux volants étaient en train de s'écraser et elle redressa brusquement la tête vers les engins en question, seulement pour constater que c'était vrai. Ils étaient toujours entourés de fumée et de flammes qui rendaient les circonstances très illisibles, mais l'un des trois piquait indéniablement du nez vers le fleuve.

Les aéronefs allaient s'écraser et elle était en plein dans leur rayon potentiel de chute.

Sans laisser à son cœur le temps de s'arrêter, Debby fit volte-face et courut.


	5. Chömage

**5\. Chômage**

Erwin Samedan était expert criminalistique de son état. Il avait un diplôme correct et des évaluations annuelles pas trop moches. Il n'était pas trop excentrique, avait un ou deux costumes pour les entretiens d'embauche et se tenait informé des nouveautés de son métier. Bref, son CV tout à fait honorable aurait dû lui permettre de retrouver du travail dans n'importe quelle police du pays.

Ça, c'était la théorie.

En pratique, la mention d'une certaine agence de renseignement pourrie jusqu'à la moelle en tant que précédent employeur pour une durée de douze ans et demi refroidissait l'ardeur de tous les recruteurs à dix Etats à la ronde.

Et si, pour une raison X ou Y, l'un d'eux acceptait gracieusement de donner une chance à son dossier, alors il consulterait invariablement toutes les informations rendues publiques lors du Shieldgate, ou Hydragate, lesquelles lui apprendraient que son supérieur direct était fidèle à Pierce et non à Fury (ce qui, sur un plan de curiosité personnelle, expliquait beaucoup de choses sur la disparition des preuves dans la série de meurtres d'agents en Europe l'année précédente). Et bien qu'Erwin lui-même n'eût eu aucune idée de la survie d'Hydra avant de l'apprendre avec le reste du monde par le journal télévisé dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Rio, il ne pouvait que comprendre la suspicion quant à son allégeance.

Oui, il la comprenait. Il la partagerait même. Découvrir que l'homme sur l'épaule duquel il avait pleuré si souvent travaillait en fait pour la domination du monde avait fait tourner tous ses capteurs de confiance au rouge clignotant avec une alarme braillarde.

Mais sur un tableau plus pragmatique, il détestait les recruteurs pour être consciencieux, il détestait son supérieur pour être un agent double, il détestait toutes les têtes d'Hydra des derniers quatre-vingts ans pour avoir pérennisé leur organisation, il détestait le Captain et la Veuve Noire pour avoir _tout_ déversé sur internet et pour l'avoir mis au chômage en premier lieu. Sûr, eux n'avaient pas besoin de payer leurs factures, les mensualités sur l'hypothèque de leur maison, les frais d'université de leurs enfants et l'opération du cœur de leur mère. Erwin était d'ailleurs quasiment positif sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux orphelins.

Donc oui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre et compatir, il avait besoin d'argent, de ce fait il avait besoin d'un travail, et son précédent employeur, la face publique ou la face maléfique tout pareil, s'était assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas. Voilà déjà sept mois qu'il recevait refus sur refus, il n'était plus le récipiendaire des prestations du chômage et ses économies comme son optimisme quant à l'avenir touchaient gentiment le fond.

Erwin commençait à envisager d'autres options. Revendre la maison, envoyer ses enfants chez son ex-femme en Nouvelle-Zélande, changer drastiquement de carrière (vendeur dans une station-service ? opérateur dans une centrale d'appel ?), tant qu'à jeter sa fierté par la fenêtre, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'exiler dans un pays d'Amérique du Sud et vivre le restant de ses jours de petits boulots pourris.

Il soupira longuement, profondément, désespérément, devant son bureau recouvert des formulaires de l'agence pour le chômage, des copies de son dossier, des offres d'emploi de différentes polices et entreprises privées, des brouillons de ses lettres motivations, des relevés bancaires et des factures. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, il entendit le bruit du moteur indiquant que ses fils étaient rentrés (il pria pour que leur voiture, vieille de sept ans déjà, ne les lâchât pas avant qu'il eût trouvé une solution), puis le grincement des gonds de la porte d'entrée.

Ses fils allaient lui demander s'il y avait eu un développement aujourd'hui. Il allait leur répondre non.

Ils seraient déçus et inquiets et il se sentirait misérable.


End file.
